


I love SpongeBob always

by Smith_is_not_your_lawyer



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: F/M, I'm thinking should I add a crying during sex tag but, Season 2 AU Ending, actually I just wanted them to watch spongebob, and I have no idea why it gets a little nsfw halfway, anyway, idk why it gets so long, lots of self-blaming, spongebob actually only appeared at the last line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smith_is_not_your_lawyer/pseuds/Smith_is_not_your_lawyer
Summary: The "Danny and Colleen go home together and get some sleep to clarify their minds and decide to leave the city to NYPD and stay at home watching SpongeBob" AU.





	I love SpongeBob always

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Hello. The story is based on the assumption that Danny took the power back instead of letting Colleen take it (basically just swap what they did in S2E10) but they were still about to break up because blablabla anyway.
> 
> 2\. But actually it has almost nothing to do with the superpower stuff because it focus only on their relationship, has no plot development at all and is just full of meaningless fluff things.
> 
> 3\. Please read the tags before you proceed.  
> 

1.

The way he kisses her is quite spontaneous since they are all too familiar with that, but feels strange at the same time, because an ordinary lovers' behavior like this hasn't happened between them for weeks. After these days of estrangement and holding back, what Danny is desiring for now is just to get closer to Colleen, but he's also afraid that making it too sudden would scare her away, that she would instinctively push him away like what she did before.

She doesn't dodge him this time, but Danny knows that the invisible wall between them exists. Soon, Colleen takes a step away from him.

"I'll see you." She says, not daring to look him in the eyes. "I'll see you there."

Colleen finally decides to look up at Danny's gorgeous face for one last time when she's about to let go of her katana that she has almost passed to him. The young man standing right in front of her is gazing at her softly, with sadness as viscous as a bowl of syrup filled in his eyes. All of a sudden, her feet move themselves unconsciously before her brain starts functioning to think did she just change her mind.

Before Danny could express his confusion on his face, Colleen throws her arms around his neck, standing on her tiptoe to kiss his lips in a much more active way.

She can't explain what she did, or, what she is doing, she doesn't know how to answer if Danny asks her what she's thinking of either, so she has no choice but to escape by simply keeping her eyes closed while feeling the softness of Danny.

In the beginning, Danny was too confused to figure out how to react, but he takes Colleen into his arms shortly afterwards, gently touches her hairs while responding her with gradually increasing passion. His warm breath is lingering around her, his stubble is rubbing against her face, Colleen can smell the scent of his aftershave she used to be familiar with.

It's embarrassing indeed, Colleen thinks. No, maybe, more or less, very embarrassing. She has never done things like French kissing someone by the side of the road in her whole life. And, she has no idea what to say when they stop or how to look into his eyes. Damn, that's ridiculous. He truly is her boyfriend but now she's afraid of letting him know how much she's fond of him.

There's a vague sense of fear lying at the corner of her heart. Their relationship has already been dragged onto a different path, which she believes to be an unavoidable and irreversible result of pushing him away time after time in the past several weeks. She built the wall herself, she kept forcing herself to be separated from her actual feeling toward Danny, and she did the same thing to him as well. Now that the problem of Davos is over (temporarily, perhaps), what she's been trying to bury and restrain begins to awaken, but she's afraid.

She knows she still loves him as always, but he won't feel the same way any longer, and she's responsible for that.

Sensing that Colleen's distracted, Danny lets go her her. They soon realize that two old ladies passing by just stole a glance at them with a "go get a room" look, and Colleen is awkwardly wiping her katana while pretending to be looking at somewhere.

Danny peeps at her pretty face with bruises, her hair got a little messy again due to what they were doing just now. In fact, he misses the taste of her lips quite a bit, what makes things worse is that he kind of realizes that he longs for more.

He has no idea what Colleen is thinking about, she said she was going to the center, but she came back to him in a second and threw his mind into a mess. Was that a farewell gift or a compensation of curtesy? Or, what he somewhat dares not to think, was she simply expressing her love?

Sounds ridiculous to use 'dares not' because Colleen is definitely his current girlfriend, but he seems to have accepted the assumption that their relationship is about to come to an end. They could remain as friends in days to come, though.

Of course he will love Colleen till the end of the world, but he thinks her feeling toward him has changed completely and they would never come back to lovers. And undoubtedly he would never force her to continue staying together with him if she's not willing to. Recently he used to consider about this alone when awake at night, that he will let her go after the problem of Davos is solved. Continuing to live with a super-power addict after being forced to do the fighting and teaching things she was tired of is not what Colleen deserves.

But, after all, what exactly does she mean? Danny swallows, he's not even aware of what he is saying when he grabs Colleen's hand, his heart is pounding like a drum in his chest. "Hey, shall we go home together?"

2.

Colleen wakes up along with a sense of sting and ice-cold on her forehead, also the smell of alcohol. She can't quite recall how she fell asleep and got wrap in a blanket.

After she and Danny came home, they briefly cleaned up the house, put the furniture back in order, then she felt it was too early to talk with Danny, either because she thought the awkward atmosphere is still hanging over them or she just want their nominal romantic relationship to last a little longer because she knows how much she's sentimentally attached to Danny's company and she doesn't want him to leave. Therefore, she pushed Danny to get a shower and sat down opening her laptop to kill time or to escape starting the conversation or whatever.

The laptop still worked normally, which was a bit surprising since its hard drive hadn't been turn into a piece of junk after the damage Davos brought to the house, but it entered the automatic update process itself.

So, she just sat there staring at the screen with her thought shifting from 'what am I going to say to Danny when he come out' and 'damn why the automatic update takes so long am I going to pretend to have interest in the stupid automatic update interface for the rest of the day' back and forth. Then she is here curling up in bed. Danny must have put her in bed after she dropped off to sleep in front of that stupid automatic update interface.

Danny just finished cleaning Colleen's wound on her forehead. After cleaning away the bottle and cotton balls used, he sits beside her on the edge of the bed and stares at her. The way Colleen looks when she's asleep is so soft that both a strong affection and an ineffable sadness arise in his heart at the same time.

He thinks he would pay anything he owns to see her lying beside him like this every morning he opens his eyes, meanwhile he feels so sorry that only when at a short sleep could she have a chance to be soft like this. They didn't even get a proper sleep in recent days.

There is a vague thought buried in his mind that he's been reluctant to contemplate or even merely shape into clear words. But here, now, he has to consider it eventually.

He's not sure that he's the man Colleen deserves. He thinks he should leave. Maybe he should start with somewhere in Asia to investigate the shipment of that weird old corpse, to find where Colleen's mum go and where she's been, or maybe to get to know if there exists a connection between all of these and K'un-Fun itself.

Colleen might hate him for that but it would be good for her after all. They could have space to sort things out. Besides, he thinks, he should offer her a chance to leave their fucked-up relationship with less hurt.

It's a good time for him to leave, but another part of himself is whispering that sitting here a little while longer won't hurt. Looking at Colleen's beautiful face arouses a desire in him, an urge to touch her, to feel her breath and pulse.

But he shouldn't, he would never have the heart to leave again once he really touches her. Danny looks away, he sees the bottle of alcohol he put aside, which reminds him of the first night Colleen asked him to join her in a drink.

He remembers that Colleen held his hand asking him to stay, his heart was pounding so fast when she moved closer and touched his face. He wasn't sure at all when he leaned in to kiss a girl for the first time in his life, but his desire for her had insurgently occupied his mind before considering how to apologize if he did misunderstand what she actually mean.

She tasted like wine, that was the first stupid thought that came into his mind. Then immediately he felt anxious, Colleen didn't reject him, but he wasn't sure of how she felt. He can't see the expression on her face very clearly since it was fairly dark in the room. (Colleen once complained that no matter how many lamps they buy the light in their house is always as poor as a goddam Netflix show.) (And she also said that if they keep watching Netflix at home with the screen brightness at full they will finally manage to go blind and Danny can literally work as Daredevil or something.) (She was drunk, she said he could call himself 'Dan-devil'.)

God, he felt so regretful, he might screw their friendship all up, meanwhile, he couldn't deny that he really like the kiss. But then Colleen just stood on tiptoe and dragged him into a more passionate kiss, making his mind in a mess with her warm breath and gentle touch. He had never expected what happened next but it just came all of a sudden but also quite joyfully.

That was a good memory, he thinks, he misses the feeling of holding her in his arms, touching her skin, kissing her and getting inside her. He misses her smell, her gasp, and her smirk when she told him she was definitely sure.

Danny looks away again, he would be unable to resist his feeling if he goes on. He loves her, craves for her, and is not willing to leave her.

Thinking that Colleen might get cold, he casually tucks her hand in the blanket while he's still reluctant to consider when he should stand up and walk away. Suddenly, Colleen grips his hand.

Danny seems a little surprised when he caught her awake. "I woke you up." He gave a little mild chuckle and fondle her fingers with his, "You hungry? Do you want me to get you something?"

"Danny, stay here." Locking her fingers with his, Colleen looks at him with imploring eyes, "Please stay with me."

3.

Driven by inner desire, Colleen quietly moves herself closer to Danny. She needs to confirms that he's right here lying beside her. Perhaps suddenly showing such affection is more or less strange, but she chooses to allow herself to act that way for the time being, maybe it owes to the bad dream she just had, or maybe because her brain seldom functions normally after waking up, or maybe because Danny is such a cute dork and she likes him.

Danny wraps his arm around Colleen, allowing her to snuggle up to him. She places one hand on his chest so that she can hold him a bit tighter. She can feel the muscle of his chest through the light cotton shirt he wears, and she can also smell the body wash mixing the aftershave he used.

She raises her head, runs her hand over Danny's neck and face. Danny tilts his head slightly when Colleen starts touching his short blonde beard with her soft hands. He raises one eyebrow with a confused look, "What?" but also lean to her side at the same time so that he can hug her better, he has to admit that he likes this.

It's still dark in the room and Danny couldn't quite see the expression on Colleen's face except knowing that she's looking at him with her sparkling black eyes before she just leans forward to give him a little peck on his neck, which soon turns to a nibble when Danny rolls over to search for her lips and then a heated deep kiss.

When they finally get themselves apart for breath, Colleen let out a slight gasp, a smirk gradually appears on her face. "Uh-huh, Danny boy is still that sensitive." rubbing the adorable blonde curl of the awkward young man on top of her.

Danny is very awkward indeed. He just has an erection. Colleen knows that, but he doesn't know if she wants ...... that. He's longing for her, but he doesn't want her to feel forced.

Obviously on the contrary that's not what Colleen is worrying about, she just lets her hand drift lower and is trying to unbuckle his belt.

"Don ...... don't." Danny stops her, although part of him feels upset, he makes a hard decision to say that, "Colleen, you don't need to do that if that's not what you want."

Now it's Colleen's turn to do the raise-one-eyebrow thing. "Hmmmm, you sure?"

Danny can't help taking a gulp of air when she casually touches Danny boy (he wonders, did she just give it another nickname?) through his pants. Colleen grabs him by the collar, pulling him a little closer, "Danny, why would you think I don't want it?"

Danny feels shy seeing Colleen's beautiful face that close to him as well feeling her breath lingering around his nose and knowing her lips are exactly two centimetres far from his.

Colleen sighs, "Danny, do you remember the time when you found that I was one of the Hand?"

"Yes." Danny swallows, giving her a nod. He looks into her eyes which are as well tenderly staring at him, doesn't quite understand why she mentioned this abruptly.

"You were very angry, you asked me if Bakuto ordered me to sleep with you." Colleen laughs, ruffling Danny's hair, she will never get tired of playing with his hair.

Danny's eyes get darken, he spontaneously tries to look at somewhere else, but looking at Colleen's tempting lips and graceful neck doesn’t help. He looks back at her eyes with his puppy-like innocent look. "I'm so sorry. I should never say that."

He has a lot to say but now he can't speak a word except apologizing again and again. In fact, he had apologized several times before, but he always thinks that is not enough.

"No, Danny, I don't mean to make you feel sorry."

When Colleen cups his face and gently rubs his nose with hers, Danny is about to beg her to please stop (or don't stop). "I want you to know that nobody can force me to do so, it's my decision," she pauses for two seconds, she is never good at talking of her feeling to another person, "It's because I want you."

Danny is on the edge of surrounding himself to her.

His girl is really weak in concealing her sentiment, he thinks. Seeing tears shining in Colleen's eyes, a sense of guilt is torturing him. He hates himself for having said those words to her, hates himself for having considered leaving her. This time Colleen brings up this subject by herself, it's like she is opening the old wounds on her heart in front of him while still keeping smiling, which breaks his heart.

Thinking that she would feel cold after most of their clothes were taken off, he holds her tighter like he's going to melt her into himself, but meanwhile be very careful to avoid hurting her. He whispers in her ears, gasping, "It's OK, I'm here. I'm here with you."

At first she thought she was just getting a little emotional and she could hold back the tears. But what Danny said just triggers a switch and now she's not able to stop herself.

Perhaps that's because she just had a dream in which Danny left. He had gone when she came home. All the furniture was put back into place, their home looked like exactly the same as what it used to be, but he was gone, leaving her with no words but a brief letter. She had no idea where he is, failed to contact him as well, he just suddenly disappeared from her life.

That dream was so real that it still terrifies her even when she woke up seeing Danny just at her side. The fear of losing him and the desire for holding him occupied her mind, making her momentarily dump her self-esteem or hesitation or whatever to get closer to him. But somehow she knows it could be more than a dream. Danny has the right to choose a life without her.

Maybe he will leave someday soon. Maybe he doesn't love her anymore. He's here making love with her because he's a sweet boy and he never reject her, she thinks, "let me be selfish for a while", she just wants to cling to him for now.

Colleen hates herself for being a crybaby at some particular moments. She hates being that weak in front of others. When she was young, Bakuto once scolded her for shedding tears, she can still recall his voice with a tinge of disgust in it, telling her cowards ware not welcome in the Hand. Her grandfather didn't ask a kid to avoid crying, but she knew he won't approve of it as what a samurai shall behave.

But Danny never show disappointment to the weak part of her, which is detested even by herself. He never persuades her to stop weeping or questions her what is wrong, he just hugs her and tells her again and again that everything is going to be OK.

Danny wipes away the tears on Colleen's face and kisses her closed eyes, he can sense that Colleen is slightly trembling and more tears are flowing down from her eyes.

He pauses, not sure if she feels hurt though he's trying to be very gentle. "Sorry," dauting the curve of her back as an apology, "I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?" But touching her soft skin strengthens his lust for her.

"Sure you didn't." Colleen chuckles, putting her arms around Danny's neck. He can feel her breasts clinging to his chest and her tightness wrapping around him, causing ~~Danny boy~~ his dick to become harder and even bigger, the part of him longing for penetrating her and getting deeper inside her is becoming more and more difficult to restrained. With her permission, he can't help indulging himself into her tender touch and kiss and something more.

He knows his girl has come back to him, like that time when she started crying on his shoulder at that rainy night.

4.

Danny opens his eyes, and it gets even darker in the room. The sun is about to set, he guesses. God, how long did he sleep?

He feels upset that Colleen is not by his side, he misses the feeling of holding her already. He rolls over, trying to get up and search for her.

"I'm here." Colleen's sitting on the other edge of the bed, she has changed her clothes, probably took a shower not long ago. She passes a glass of water to him and climbs into the bed, sitting next to him. "Hungry? I bought Tacos."

"I love you." A sunshine smile appears on Danny's face, and he gets a little shy immediately after saying that without thinking.

"Hey, come here." He takes her into his arms and presses a kiss on her forehead, carefully not to touch her wound. He tries not to behave like a dork, but he just can't hide that puppy-like smile.

"You do know you didn't say you love me when we were ...... having sex?" Colleen coughs, "so, do you really like Tacos that much?" She blinks, carrying a glimmer of naughty in her eyes.

"Colleen," with a hint of seriousness in his voice, like every time he says the 'I'm the immortal iron fist' thing, "I like you more than Tacos." And both of them bursts into laughter like a couple of dorks.

"You know, Danny, you can leave if you need to." Colleen sighs slightly, unwittingly rubbing his hair, "I will be fine. You know, I was just being emotional back then."

She told Danny why she cried earlier, about that dream. They talked a lot after they finished their second round, and Danny also told her that he did consider leaving when she was asleep (and he apologized many times as well).

But deep downs Colleen knows she won't be as fine as she pretends to be, she looks down at her hand, vaguely afraid that Danny would finally say yes.

Her attention has to be drawn to Danny when he takes her hand, "I think it may not be just a coincidence, Colleen. Your dream and my thought, I might really be gone if you didn't come home with me earlier." He chuckles, touching her fingers, "I still don't know why you came back to kiss me when you were going to leave."

"All of these, everything that ever happened or ever wil l...... Every decision we make is like a branch point that directs us to a different result. This could have happened, maybe it did happen in another universe."

Colleen takes a slow breath, she's not sure what he means, she's ready for his leaving, or she's not. "...... And?"

"And even if it did happen, I will always come back to find you. no matter which universe we are in, there's one thing that would never change." Danny raises her hand to his lips and kiss it, "I love you, Colleen, always."

Thinking that she's about to cry again, Colleen hurry to hugs Danny to hind her tears. "I love you too."

"I don't want to leave, Colleen. I want to stay with you." Danny gently pats on her back, "and you?"

"Only if you bring me garlic shrimp tonight." She holds back her tears, trying to hind the choke in her voice. "Wait, no," she shakes her head slightly, but hold him tighter, "I will go out with you tonight so you will just need to pay the bill."

"Well, I think we could order take-out instead." Danny smiles, "I want to take a break. The city doesn't need us for now, we can let NYPD do their jobs."

Colleen was surprised and confused. She lets go of Danny and looks at him, even laying down the concern that he would find out she just cried again, "so what do we do at night, if we don't go out?" But she thinks it is indeed a right choice for them.

"We can order take-out, you know, pizza and garlic shrimp." Danny wipes tears for her, grinning, "And we can watch SpongeBob together."


End file.
